Rayuan Gombal
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Sekuel chap.3, Sepulang sekolah Gauche melihat ada bentrokan yang diduga gerombolan ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada Lag. Complete Chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Gombal Zazie

Fanfiction pertama saya.. Hope you like it.. ^_^

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Asada, kalo yang punya aku bakal diubah-ubah deh *digeplak reader*

Summary: Zazie mencoba ngegombal Lag, tetapi sayangnya Lag orang yang tak peka, intinya cewe golongan darah O. Check this out!

Chara: Zazie, , dll.

Warning: Gaje, LOL, gender bend (especially Lag)

**Rayuan Gombal**

**Letter Bee****©Hiroyuki Asada**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

"Zazie! Jangan bengong terus, entar kamu kesambet." Kata Gauche, kakaknya Lag.

"Cuek, daripada aku ga bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang aku cintai." Kata Zazie, galau. (Reader: woi bahasa Galau!)

"Ya amplop (A/T: ehh amplop? XD/abaikan)! Memang siapa sih?" Kata Gauche sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menatap temannya yang (sangat) galau.

"Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan adikmu!" Kata Zazie agak kesal.

"Opppss! Jangan marah, kau kan temanku. Lagian kamu harus deket-deket dulu sama dia." Kata Gauche menenangkan temannya.

"How? Bagaimana?" Kata Zazie penasaran.

"Ok, ok. Jadi gini, kamu harus gombalin dia." Kata Gauche, Lugas.

"What the hell? Aku kan ga bisa gombal." Kata Zazie kaget setengah mati.

"Alah, sini aku ajarin." Kata Gauche dengan enteng, menyeret Zazie dari tempat duduknya. Ok, ini lagi di kantin.

"Matte! Gauche! Jangan seret aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Kata Zazie protes.

"Ore? Gomen-ne.. Aku ga tau." Kata Gauche blak-blakan (?)

Di kelas

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kudu keluarin buku?" Tanya Zazie

"Bukan begitu! Lu kudu apalin aja." Kata Gauche heran dengan temannya.

"Gomen, Just Kidding." Kata Zazie dengan tangan berbentuk V alias 'peace'.

"Huft, terserah. Gini aja.." Gauche mempraktekkan pengucapannya.

"Ok, ok, aku ngerti sekarang." Kata Zazie mangut-mangut.

"Tapi hati-hati, dia kurang 'peka'. Biasalah.." Kata Gauche.

"Ma..Matte! Apa maksudnya 'kurang peka'?" Tanya Zazie panik

"Nanti juga tau." Kata Gauche, meninggalkan Zazie. Soalnya harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Jiggy.

"Ok, aku akan coba." Kata Zazie penuh percaya diri.

Sepulang sekolah

"Lag! Tunggu aku, aku mau berbicara sesuatu." Teriak Zazie.

"Ada apa? Kamu kok tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Lag.

"Ano.. Besok mau tidak sepulang sekolah ke halaman belakang, ada yang aku mau omongkan.." Kata Zazie malu-malu kucing (Reader: Aaaaa!~~ Kakkoi!~~ *lebay!*)

"Ga usah, sekarang aja ga apa kok. Aku masih banyak waktu." Kata Lag menenangkan temannya yang ngos-ngosan dikejar anjing, ok abaikan 2 kata terakhir.

"Whatever. Sekarang aja ya?" Tanya Zazie.

"Dengan senang hati." Kata Lag, tersenyum.

"Kau tau, apa perbedaan Matahari dan kamu?" Kata Zazie yang mulai menggombal.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lag, penasaran.

"Matahari menyinari dunia, kalo kamu menyinari hatiku.." Kata Zazie merayu-rayu.

"Hati kan ga bisa disinari, kok kamu ngaco gini? Tanya Lag.

'Uuuhhh, ini tho maksudnya Gauche.. Ga peka itu: tidak terbujuk." Ungkapan Zazie dalam hati sambil nungging ga bisa gombal.

* * *

Gomen fictnya aneh, ini my first fic, maklumkan :P

NB: Ingat, disini Gauche kelas 3 SMA, sedangkan Zazie dan Lag kelas 2 SMA. Tetapi, Zazie menganggap Gauche teman sendiri, bukan kakak kelas.

Direview ya~ Next chapter coming soon XD


	2. Chapter 2: Gombal menyakitkan

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Asada, kalo yang punya aku bakal diubah-ubah deh *digeplak reader*

Summary: Lag mencoba menanyakan arti gombalnya Zazie kepada Sylvette, namun Sylvette ketawa karena Lag tidak tahu maksud gombal itu dan Sylvette menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang rayuan gombal. Check it out!

Chara: Zazie, , dll.

Warning: Gaje, LOL, Typo, Gender Blend

**Rayuan Gombal**

**Letter Bee****©Hiroyuki Asada**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

Normal POV

Lag berjalan pulang dengan raut wajah bingung apa maksud gombal Zazie kepadanya. Padahal, ditembak pacar aja dia tidak pernah, apalagi digombal!

Seketika ia dihampiri oleh Sylvette

"Oi, ngapain bengong saja? Mikir pacar yaa~~" Tanya Sylvette dengan nada berniat godain Lag

"Iihh apa sih! Enggak kok!" Kata Lag mencak-mencak sampai kejang-kejang(?)

"Wah jangan marah dong. Santai saja bu." Kata Sylvette ketawa

"Santai sih santai, ga gitu amat kali. Oh iya, aku mau nanya." Kata Lag.

"Nanya apaan?" Tanya Sylvette

"Itu, Zazie kan gombalin aku-." Kata Lag, dipotong oleh Sylvette  
"CIEEE! PEJEEEEE!" Seru Sylvette kencang-kencang.

"Woi aku belum selesai dodol! Eh no caps!" Lag nyolot ke Sylvette.

"Ore? Gomen-ne." Kata Sylvette, tutup mulut.

"Huh ya sudah.. Dia gombal aku bedanya matahari denganku." Kata Lag.  
"Hoo, trus?" Tanya Sylvette mangut-mangut  
"Katanya matahari menyinari dunia, dan aku menyinari hatinya. Aku ga ngerti maksudnya." Kata Lag dengan 'polos'.

"Hah? Wahahahahahahaha… Maksudnya gombal tuh ngerayu! Makanya jadi orang jangan ga peka dong." Kata Sylvette sambil ketawa ngakak (?)

"Aku ga pernah ditembak sama cowo dulu, apalagi digombal. Ya mana mengerti!" Kata Lag kesal.

"Hmm, gombal tuh banyak kata-katanya tau. Gini aja, aku ajarin." Kata Sylvette

"Hmm ya sudah ayuk ke rumahmu." Kata Lag

Dirumah Sylvette

"Nah gini loh caranya." Kata Sylvette menulis di buku tulisnya.

"Yah, aku ga tau cara peragakannya." Kata Lag lesu

"Ok, gini aja." Sylvette memperagakan gombal bikinannya.

"Ohh gitu, ya sudah boleh-boleh!" Kata Lag. "Aku tak sabar besok aku coba"

"Good Luck, Lag!" Kata Sylvette. "Kamu mau pulang sekarang? Sudah sore loh."

"Ok, aku pulang sekarang. Bye, see you in school." Kata Lag

"See you too." Kata Sylvette.

Besoknya, di sekolah..

"Zazie, bagaimana dengan gombalku?" Kata Gauche

"…"

"Sukses ga?" Tanya Gauche

"…"

"Kenapa kamu? Apakah ga manjur?" Tanyanya lagi

"Iya! Ga mempan? Puas?" Kata Zazie dengan gondok

"Gomen-ne. Abis kamu diem aja." Kata Gauche minta maaf

"Bener, adek kamu ga peka. Aku mending lupakan saja." Kata Zazie lirih.

"Jangan, kamu mau dia direbut?" Tanya Gauche setengah mengancam

"Ehhh ampun ampun, ga berarti kamu ngancam juga kali." Kata Zazie sambil Sweatdrop gara-gara di death glare sama Gauche

"Ya sudah, kamu ajak ngobrol dulu aja. Jangan gombal dulu deh." Kata Gauche

"Sudah makan dulu sana ada mie ayam tuh" Kata Zazie ngeledek trus kabur

"Heeehhh ngeledek!" Teriak Gauche seraya siap-siap lempar buku MTK yang super tebel (?)

'Waduh ngejer ga ya?' kata Zazie dalam hati. "Aduh!"

"Aduh! Zazie! Kamu liat-liat kalo lari!" Kata Lag dengan gondok. "Buku aku berceceran gara-gara kamu."

"Gomen-ne, Lag." Kata Zazie malu, membantu Lag mengambil lagi bukunya yang jatuh gara-gara dia.

"Nah, kamu mau duduk dulu bentar. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Kata Lag

"Ngomong apaan?" Tanya Zazie

"Apa bedanya antara Pintu, Profesor, sama kamu?" Tanya Lag

"Hmm? Ga tau." Kata Zazie  
"Pintu tuh kotak, Profesor tuh botak, dan kamu aku JITAK!" Kata Lag

"Hueeee! Lag! Ga lucu tau!" kata Zazie pundung di pojokan.

"Hah? Itu gombal kan?" Tanya Lag

"Bukan, baka! Itu penghinaan, luar dalem pulak!" Kata Zazie masih pundung.

'SYLVETTE! AWAS KAMU BIKIN ZAZIE PUNDUNG' Teriak Lag dalam hati

Wkakakak kasian si Zazie, pundung gara-gara Lag XDDD kesakitan ke-2 kalinya

Oh iya, reviewnya dimohon ya. Aku suka nyampur antara baku dan non-baku. Abis biar koplak dan gaje XD Aku nih blak-blakan

Yoks mind RnR


	3. Chapter 3: Gombal yang sama saja

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Asada, kalo yang punya aku bakal diubah-ubah deh *digeplak reader*

Summary: Setelah Zazie mendengar gombalan Lag yang membuatnya pundung, Lag kesal dan berharap ke Sylvette untuk mengomelinya karena itu bukan gombalan yang tepat. Bukannya Sylvette member gombalan lagi yang benar, malah lebih parah. Mau tau? Check it out!

Chara: Zazie, , dll.

Warning: Gaje, LOL, Typo, Gender Blend

**Rayuan Gombal**

**Letter Bee****©Hiroyuki Asada**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

'SYLVETTE BAKA! TERNYATA DIA BIKIN GOMBALAN GA BENER!' Teriak Lag dalam hati.

Lag mencari-cari Sylvette. Berharap member gombalan yang tepat untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya Zazie. Aha! Ketemu di kantin.

"Sylvette!" Teriak Lag memanggilnya

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada 'tak berdosa'

"Baka! Kamu ngasih gombalan ga bener banget! Zazie pundung tuh gara-gara kamu!" Omel Lag

"Wahahahaha maaf maaf, lagian aku suka iseng kok. Eh, aku bikini lagi deh." Kata Sylvette

"Iya ya yang bener, awas kalo ga bener." Death glare Lag kepada Sylvette

"Mama.. Ampun ampun, iya deh.." Kata Sylvette memohon-mohon sambil sujud (?)

"Ya udah, trus bagaimana?" Tanya Lag

"Ore? Gomen-ne, belum kepikiran." Cengir Sylvette

GUBRAKKKKK

"Zazie? Kenapa kamu? Pundung wae" Kata Gauche yang sedang lewat

"Galauuuu! Gauche, aku galaaauuuuu." Kata Zazie (Reader: Korban iklan nih)

"Jiah galau mulu, ga ada kerjaan apa." Kata Gauche, sweatdrop

"Abis gara-gara adekmu, pundung aku." Kata Zazie dengan muka tak berdosa

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Gauche

"Ngegombal dengan cara salah, nyakitin pulak." Kata Zazie

"Wah itu berarti belajarnya salah, bukan dari ahlinya." Kata Gauche sambil ketawa cekikikan

"Iya deh yang bisa mah… Aku iyakan saja." Kata Zazie

"Weis saya bukan ahlinya, baka!" Kata Gauche

"O buat anda" Zazie kabur lagi

"ZAZIAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Teriak Gauche

"Udah nih?" Tanya Lag

"Nih, coba peragakan." Kata Sylvette

"Ok ok" Kata Lag. Dia memperagakan

"Nah itu bagus, coba praktekkan kepada Zazie lagi." Kata Sylvette

"Ok, arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata Lag

'Wahahaha padahal aku bikinnya ga serius lagi ini.' Tawa Sylvette dalam hati.

"Udah sakit gara-gara Lag, hampir dikejar pulak sama Gauche. Dasar adek-abang sama aja!" Kata Zazie ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa Zazie? Kok kamu kayak disodomi sama setan?" Tanya Jiggy.

"Astaganaga! Lu nuduh apa ngeledek? Parah banget." Kata Zazie setengah kaget

"Maaf, maaf, Just Kidding. Eh, kamu suka sama Lag ya?" Tanya Jiggy menganalisa Zazie

"Aku mau melupakan." Kata Zazie dingin

"Eits! Jangan! Para fans pada marah loh." Kata Jiggy

"Apa hubungannya? Gara-gara aku digombal dengan cara salah, udah gitu dia orangnya polos. Agak kesal aku." Kata Zazie mengomel.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku merasa kau cocok, apalagi dulu kan kamu dekat sama dia. Ada apa jadi terpisah gitu?" Tanya Jiggy

"Yah aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba seperti itu. Lagipula, kakaknya menyuruh aku juga untuk dekat dengannya. Malah menyetujui aku menjadi pacarnya." Kata Zazie mengeluh curhat (Reader: Aaa aku mau dicurhatin dong DX)

"Yah, cinta anak remaja tuh susah ya dibilang. Aku juga dulu begitu, tapi aku enjoy-enjoy aja menikmati hidup. Hidup itu banyak rasa (A/T: Gula kalii~), ada manis, pahit, asem, dan lain-lain." Kata Jiggy. Zazie senang curhat sama Jiggy

"Aku tau, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjalani dengan baik." Kata Zazie dengan lirih.

"Anggap saja aku itu saudaramu. Kamu kan sering bercerita kepadamu. Lagipula, ayah dan ibu kamu kan sering kerja pagi-larut malam. Kamu kan sering sendiri, kamu bisa mengajak teman untuk kerumahmu, salah satunya aku." Kata Jiggy.

Zazie sebenarnya mempunyai orang tua. Tetapi, mereka seperti tidak bisa libur untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknya sendiri. Intinya, seperti sudah tidak peduli lagi. Zazie sering sendirian sampai pernah hampir kena kegaulan yang salah, untung Zazie orangnya alim.

"Tidak usah kau bilang juga tidak apa, aku sudah menganggap duluan." Kata Zazie. "Aku mau-WAAA!" Zazie dipojokkan oleh Jiggy.

"Pokoknya kamu jangan lupakan Lag! Dia kan temanmu juga. Ingat pesanku ini" Kata Jiggy.

"Iya iya iya iya, tapi kamu jangan gini dong. Entar dikira yaoi lagi!" Kata Zazie mencak-mencak kakinya.

"Ore? Gomen-ne." Jiggy langsung blushing. "Aku ga berniat seperti ini lagipula, baka!"

"Aku ini pintar tau!" Kata Zazie bercanda

Zazie mendengar suara yang tak asing. Ia pun menengok dan hanya bersikap dingin.

"Zazie, kau disini rupanya." Kata Lag

"Heu-heum." Kata Zazie singkat

"Ah, ada Jiggy. Matte! Kalian yaoi-an?" Kata Lag

"Nguawur ah! Ngapain yaoi-an sama calon uke gini?" Tanya Jiggy

ZLEB!

"Kan bisa saja. Lagipula kalian saling dekat gitu mukanya." Kata Lag

ZLEB! ZLEB!

"(Hiks!) Pada jahat." Kata Zazie, pundung lagi

"Just Kidding" Kata Jiggy dan Lag bersamaan

"Ga gitu banget kali!" Kata Zazie

"Gomen-ne. Oh iya, bapak kamu tukang siomay ya?" Tanya Lag

"Kok tau?" Tanya Zazie

"Aku lupa bayar kembaliannya.." Kata Lag

'Hiiihhhh bener-bener dah si Lag!' Kata Zazie pundung lagi

Whahahaha Zazie, sabar ya. Kamu kayaknya disiksa trus difandom ini XD maafin author ya~

Oh iya, jangan lupa reviewnya. Mau mikir-mikir lagi mumpung ide banyak :3 *jualan kalii~* RnR ya


	4. Chapter 4: No gombal, Restricted

Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Asada, kalo yang punya aku bakal diubah-ubah deh *digeplak reader*

Summary: Zazie kecewa Lag tidak bisa menggombal dengan baik. Tetapi, di perjalanan pulang, Gauche melihat keributan dan bertarung demi menyelamatkan adiknya. Tetapi, Zazie berhasil mendapat hati Lag. Check it out!

Chara: Zazie, DKK.

Warning: Gaje, LOL, Typo, Gender Blend

NB: Last Chapter! Cerita lepas? Coming soon!

**Rayuan Gombal**

**Letter Bee****©Hiroyuki Asada**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

"Huk, nyesek.." Kata Zazie pulang sambil muka gendek

"Sabar, masih banyak yang lebih parah." Kata Gauche

"Iya, aku akui kamu dan Lag sudah tidak punya orangtua. Tetapi kamu tetap saja bisa bareng karena kalian kakak-beradik. Lha, aku…" Kata Zazie

"Halah, kamu nih mengeluh terus. Orangtuamu kan bekerja demi kamu." Kata Gauche senyum

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku menjadi berkata seperti ini." Kata Zazie

"Tidak apa, justru aku senang kamu jujur." Kata Gauche. "Eh, aku pulang ya."

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok." Kata Zazie.

Gauche POV

Aku berjalan menuju gang rumahku. Kulihat ada keributan, entah itu apa. Aku langsung berlari ketempat keributan itu.

"Hah? Onii-chan! Tolong aku!" Teriak Lag yang seraya ingin di…

"Lag! Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Imouto (adik perempuan)-ku?" Kataku kepada gerombolan tersebut.

"Hei, berani sekali lu ngomong gitu kepada kami (Reader: ebused OAO)." Teriak salah satu anggota

"Yok serbu rame-rame! Dia cumin murid sekolahan doang!" Kata ketuanya.

Bermulailah adu bertengkar aku dan anggota gerombolan geng tersebut. Hasilnya nihil, aku lah yang memenangkan. Soalnya, aku pernah belajar ilmu bela diri ketika SD dulu. Ok, gerombolan itu kalah dan kabur.

"Lag! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku dengan panic

"Tidak kok, aduh maafkan aku nii-chan jadi seperti ini.." Kata Lag

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kan tugas sebagai saudara." Kataku dengan tersenyum. Lag memelukku tiba-tiba.

"Nii-chan, tapi… Tapi… Nii-chan terluka. Gara-gara aku ini.." Lag menangis dipelukan. Oh tidak, dia memikirkan kondisiku yang terluka (kecil) ini.

"Lag.. Walaupun kau dalam kondisi apapun, aku akan menolongmu. Apapun yang terjadi." Kataku. "Aku lebih memikirkan kamu karena kita sudah tidak punya orangtua lagi. Apalagi belum juga dilingkungan ini sering terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik." Aku mengusap air mata Lag dengan jariku.

Ya, aku memang rela berkorban apapun demi adikku ini. Tetapi, aku tidak terlalu berlebihan. Aku bersikap biasa saja agar orang tidak terlalu sering berpikiran buruk. Zazie pun dating dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hah? Gauche! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kamu nampak seperti terluka (Reader: Ya emang dodol!)!" Kata Zazie dengan panik.

"Tidak apa, hanya ada bentrokan kecil tadi." Kata Gauche menenangkan temannya.

"Tapi, hey Lag! Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Zazie. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gauche melepas genggaman Lag

"Hey bentar, jangan curiga dulu. Aku tidak apa-apakan kok. Besok aku ceritakan." Kata Gauche

"Nii-chan benar, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut." Kata Lag.

"Lag.." Kata Zazie. "Jangan menyakitiku lagi.."

"Ore? Aku.. Menyakitimu? Gomennasai!" Kata Lag

"Tidak apa-apa, kau harus belajar lagi." Kata Zazie, tersenyum.

'Zazie, maafkan aku. Kumohon…' Lag bergumam dalam hati. Blushing tiba-tiba ketika Zazie duduk di depannya

"Lag, aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu." Zazie memulai pembicaraan. "Bahwa, aku suka kamu. Tetapi aku tidak berani mengatakan dan kamu berhubung tidak peka. Akhirnya aku memakai cara gombal, tetapi salah."

"…Gomen-ne… Gomen-ne, Zazie.." Kata Lag lirih

"Hei, aku sudah memaafkanmu, lagipula kau pasti dikerjain sama seseorang." Kata Zazie

"Ore? Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata Lag. Zazie tiba-tiba memeluk Lag yang terduduk kaku.

"Lag, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Kumohon, jadi pacarku. Walaupun derajatku sama denganmu, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari hatiku." Kata Zazie

"Zazie, aku juga. Tetapi kau tipe orang yang dingin. Aku takut kamu tidak menerimaku dulu, aku… Aku mau… Menjadi pacarmu…" Kata Lag

"Nah gitu dong, dari dulu kek…" Kata Gauche menggodai Lag dan Zazie

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Lag

"Gauchee!" Teriak Zazie

Akhirnya mereka kejar-kejaran


End file.
